


The Alleyway

by JiDa101



Category: Wanna One
Genre: An alleway, Confused! Jisung, How do I tag?, I don’t even know, M/M, PeachAndRice, Vampire! Daniel, Yoon Jisung - Freeform, kang daniel - Freeform, nielsung, vampireau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiDa101/pseuds/JiDa101
Summary: Yoon Jisung was waiting for the bus to arrive when he was suddenly in a dark alleyway with a man pressing him up against the wall. He was too confused and scared to do anything. He sure as hell did not expect what could have happened next.





	The Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I suck at summaries and titles. And apparently with tags. But I do hope you enjoy reading.

"Don't worry, _sweetheart_. It'll be over before you know it." A deep voice whispered in his ear. Jisung didn't actually know what was happening, and it scared him. One minute he was waiting for the bus and then the next thing he knew he was in this alleyway, being pressed against the wall by a stranger who was taller than him by at least a few inches.He wanted to escape but the stranger held his hands over his head and a knee in between his legs. He was trapped.

He tried wriggling out of the stranger's hold but it didn't work. The grip on his hands tightened and he winced at the pain. "Don't think of trying to escape from me, _sweetheart_ " his assailant growled " I have been waiting for this moment for days now, you know? I've endured days for this. I could have chosen another, but I didn't want to. I want you."

Jisung gasped as he felt the man's tongue trail down his neck. He stopped at the juncture between his neck and collar bone and started licking it. A small sound escaped Jisung's lips at what the man was doing to him. He could feel him smirking on his neck when he heard it. The man began to suck on it and he couldn't help but whimper. He felt something stirring in his stomach. Something burning and hot.

No! He wasn't suppose to feel that way! He was supposed to be frightened and angry at what was happening to him but the way the man sucked on his neck made his mind empty. He couldn't focus. His mind was going hazy and his vision blurry. He didn't know what to do. The burning sensation on his stomach was getting hotter and harder to ignore by each passing second.

The attacker nipped at his neck and whispered in a raspy voice "This might hurt a bit sweetie, but trust me. I will make you feel good." Then sunk his teeth on Jisung's neck. He wanted to scream at the sudden pain but all he managed to do was let out a small gasp. Jisung was terrified and confused at what was happening. He could feel his blood being sucked out of his own body. His eyes were watery and he wanted to cry. He wanted to call for help but he couldn't. He was helpless.

As the stranger continued to suck out his blood, Jisung was starting to feel good about it. By now the burning sensation in his stomach was a bright flame and it made him feel hot and sweaty. A faint blush was painted on his cheeks. He whimpered as the man sucked harder on his neck. The grip on his hand tightened again and the knee that was between his legs shifted. He let out a small moan and he felt his knees starting to waver. He felt satisfaction when the man did it. It disgusted him.

When he felt the man withdrawing from his neck did he start to regain his focus. The stranger gave a final lick at the wound he had just created before looking at Jisung with a smirk plastered on his face. "What did I tell you, _sweetheart_? I told you I'd make you feel good. Judging by the look on your face, I say you did." Jisung blushed at that comment. The man removed one his hands from Jisung's own and grabbed him by the chin. "Look at me, sweetie." He purred.

Jisung didn't want to look at him after what he had done but his voice was too alluring that he found himself complying. When he finally looked at his assailant, he saw the most beautiful man his eyes had ever laid upon. His light brown hair was soft to look at and Jisung was tempted to run his hands on it. The little mole underneath the man’s right eye was adorable and he felt the urge to give it a small peck. What mesmerized Jisung the most was the man’s dark coloured eyes. Its piercing gaze and the way it sparkled under the moonlight made him want to get lost in them forever. The man chuckled "Like what you see, _sweetheart_?" He asked in a sultry voice. Jisung knitted his eyebrows together.

"Aren't you just adorable, sweetie. I'd like to reward you for being so nice." the man said and he grinned. Before Jisung could say, or even do anything, the stranger slammed his lips against his own. His eyes widened at the sudden action but he felt himself slowly melted into the kiss. He didn't know for how long they were kissing each other, but he was pretty sure some tongue was involved. When the man pulled away, Jisung whimpered at the lost of contact. The stranger chuckled at him " Time's up, _sweetheart_. You should better go now. It's getting late."

Jisung was confused at his statement. Suddenly, his head was throbbing and he felt as if the whole world was spinning. The stranger lets go of him and kissed his forehead. He was confused why he did that but the pain he felt was too intense to question it. His vision was going black. The next thing he knew, he can see nothing but darkness and hears nothing but silence.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir, are you alright?" Jisung's head shot up and saw young girl staring at him with concern. He blinked and tried to recall what had happened. He can't remember a thing. All he knows is that he was waiting for the bus then nothing. "Sir?" The girl called out to him. He smiled at her and said that he was fine.

"Are you sure about that, sir? You've been staring at the ground for about half an hour now" she told him. He just smiled at her again and told her that he was fine and that he was just experiencing a small headache. The girl looked at him as if she doesn't believe him at all but he reassured her that he was fine.

When the bus had arrive, Jisung smiled and thanked the girl for worrying about him and got on the bus.  The girl told him to be careful and that he should take some medicine before walking away.

A tall figure stood at the nearby alley eyed the scene. He smirked to himself and wiped his lips with his thumb. "Type B blood. Nothing special about it but.." he trailed off and smirked. "It's from _him_ so that's what makes it count. I'll be back for you soon, _sweetheart_." He whispered before disappearing into a sea of bystanders.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the ship and it’s this. Anyways, hello! This fic is inspired by the post that I found on the internet. It was something like “What if when vampires bite humans, they feel the opposite of pain- pleasure.” I thank that post for this fic (wherever that post maybe in the depths of the internet).
> 
> I don’t really know what happened here. It just sort of happened. I imagined vampire! Daniel to be fiercer and bolder than little Danik. Jisung is too confused to say anything.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
